


Best Night of My Life

by xJadedGurlx



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cami takes Davina to her prom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Night of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place about three years after the start of the series. No spoilers. Written for challenge 9 during phase 14 at writerverse on LJ.

“Are you having a good time at your prom?” Cami shouted to her girlfriend over the music they were dancing to.

“I am” Davina shouted back. “Even if my date is an old lady.”

Cami laughed. The two had drawn the attention of nearly everyone in the room when they arrived at the school hand-in-hand, though whether it was because they were two women together or because of their age difference, neither could tell.

As the music slowed down, Cami pulled Davina in close.

“Cami?” said Davina.

“Yeah?” said Cami.

“Thanks for making this the best night of my life.”


End file.
